


Breeding Habits of the Stubborn Jaeger Pilot

by Reiwyn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: OR Hansen’s the Endangered Species.With a population severely dwindled by the Kaiju war the human race must now resort to drastic measures in order to survive. Hence a new law is decreed, TOPA- The Omega Protection Act. It states all Omega must be mated by their first heat or assigned an Alpha by a outside official. Jaeger pilots are top of this list, viewed as heroes they are in high demand and to land one is like mating to royalty.That’s all great and dandy for some but with his first heat around the corner Chuck ain’t lettin’ no Alpha knock him up.





	Breeding Habits of the Stubborn Jaeger Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Readers!!
> 
> Mako and Chuck haven’t had their first heats yet because they were on suppressants as soon as they were old enough. Other Omega who’ve already had heats have until their first heat after law was passed to mate.

Sidestepping a swipe of his opponents bo staff with ease Chuck couldn’t hold back the grin, lunging forward with his own. Their staff’s clacked as they connect, Chuck bringing his staff down at his opponent who quickly blocked. Stepping in close Chuck brought the bottom of his staff up between his opponent and their weapon, retching it out of their hands. Spinning his body around, Chuck strikes forward but his opponent moves to the side grabbing onto his staff. Yanking it back towards himself, Chuck twisted his body as the opponent stumbled forward, landing a kick squarely into their chest. 

“Problem Rahleigh?” Chuck teased with a smirk waiting for the Alpha to collect his staff from the padded kwoon floor. 

“Nah, just going easy on ya kid.”

Chuck frowned. “I’ll show you kid.” He swung his staff at Raleigh's feet forcing the Alpha to jump, spinning his own body Chuck followed it with another swipe. This one high, Raleigh threw his whole body over the staff to roll along the floor and gain some distance. Raleigh swept his staff in low, aiming for Chuck’s abdomen but he managed to block it with his own. Circling his around Raleigh's, Chuck pushed the staff away from him and aimed a hit at Raleigh's shoulder. Raleigh ducked allowing the staff to sweep over his head harmlessly. 

Every muscle in his body ached like only a couple of hours in the kwoon could. Chuck was a little late in a block resulting in Raleigh’s staff connecting with his chest. Struggling to catch his breath Chuck staggered back collapsing to one knee raising his hand when Raleigh stepped forward in concern. Raking a shaky hand through his hair, Chuck grimaced as he noticed the thin layer of sweat covering his body.

They really needed to turn the aircon up in here, he was boiling! Chuck frowned at the thought remembering Hong Kong was in the middle of winter and the freezing weather being the reason Chuck sort out the Alpha for a duel in the first place. 

Said Alpha had closed the distance without him noticing and Chuck nearly jumped in shock when the hand on his back shot electricity through his body. Chuck’s eyes widened in fear as he looked up at Raleigh realised to late what was happening. 

“Chuck?” Raleigh asked sounding worried. “Are you-“

“I gotta go.” Chuck rushed out taking a quick step back to avoid Raleigh’s out stretched hand. He waited long enough to see Raleigh’s frown in confusion before spinning on the spot and practically sprinted out of the kwoon.

“Chuck!” 

Ignoring Raleigh’s shout Chuck focused on getting to the safe room while internally kicking himself. How could he be so stupid not to notice it sooner! Looking back all the signs were there, restlessness, seeking out the presence of a familiar Alpha, the thrill of having said Alpha’s entire attention. 

Sure it was his first heat but Chuck should’ve known better. He didn't get forced to sit through hours of embarrassing talks on Omega genealogy, with Mako, by the Marshal for nothing. During the war most suppressants were directed to Shatterdome’s first so Omega Jaeger pilots going into heat wouldn't cost them a Jaeger in a drop but after the ‘fuck Omega rights’ law was passed all suppressant factory's were shut down. 

Herc had ordered the information classes in an attempt to help him but Chuck couldn't seem to get past the fact that the very people they’d sacrificed their lives on the line for were now dooming him to a life with no freewill.

Chuck knew it was to late, that his heat was already to far in, but stubbornly pushed himself forward. He was Chuck fuckin' Hansen, one of the heroes of the breach, if he could survive a damn nuke at close rang he was damn well gonna make it to the safe room.

Not wanting to be bred like livestock Chuck had come up with a plan to ride out his heat in a secret room stocked with a weeks worth of supplies. Only problem is getting to the stupid fuckin' room before the heat fully hit or anyone noticing. 

Sighing Chuck wished his Dad was there to centre him, but he'd been avoiding the ol’ man after getting tired of all the pitying looks Herc would send his way every time they were around Raleigh and Mako. Gypsy’s copilots were soon to be mated after Mako’s first heat which left Chuck as the remaining unmated Jaeger pilot. It also meant Herc, as his only remaining parent, had been receiving constant mating offers in the mail and not so subtle advice from the UN. It was a sore spot between the two that had Chuck retreating more and more into himself with every day.

Managing to get a few corridors of distance between him and the Alpha, Chuck felt his body growing itchy and tense, need coiling thick in his stomach. If there was one thing he’d learnt from those classes it was Chuck did not want to be around any Alpha’s when the heat really hit. After suppressing his first heat and all others after, Chuck’s next real heat would be so crippling he’d be begging anyone close enough to take away his pain.

Vision blurring around the edges Chuck tripped over his own feet barely correcting himself in time to stagger into the wall. Breathing ragged he desperately tried to focus, but waves of heat and need had his knees shaky. Chuck sighed resting his flushed and sweaty head against the cool concrete wall. 

A hand on his shoulder shocked Chuck slightly back into the present and he opened his eyes not having realised he'd closed them. Panic taking over as he was shoved back into the wall coming face to face with a strange Alpha. 

“L-let me go asshole.” Chuck managed to get out struggling to bring his hands up in defence, limbs weak and disconnected. The Alpha grabbed his hands with a snort gripping them painfully as a solid body forced its self against him.

“About time someone put you in your place Hansen. Show you how much of a useless bitch you are.” The Alpha sneered before mashing their mouths together hard. Chuck’s thoughts were like syrup as he fought to regain use of his body, a part of him battling disbelief. He’d punched and kicked his way out of a sinking escape pod, bleeding out from shrapnel sticking out of his abdomen. Swimming until he’d managed to signal down a passing fishing boat and for what? So a random nobody could force him into a lifetime bond or worse left after his heat to raise a child on his own? While Chuck was no stranger to sexual intercourse he’d thought his first time would be worth the wait.

Chuck starts to feel his body giving in, its not like he has anything to save for now anyway, the one he wanted would never want him back. Suddenly a tongue was forcing its way into his mouth and Chuck reacted instinctively. Fear clenching his teeth down on the invading appendage, spitting out blood when the Alpha reeled back, cursing. 

“Son of a bitch!” Chuck felt the pain in his cheek before registering the backhand with a grimace. Watching the Alpha raising his hand again, Chuck prepared himself but then the arm was caught and the Alpha’s weight pulled off of him. 

Squinting to focus his muddled brain Chuck thought he was seeing things for a moment. Raleigh stood over the Alpha, body quivering with rage as a deep growl ripped from his throat. He screamed head Alpha in every tensed muscle as he bore down over the other Alpha. Raleigh looked ready to kill the other for touching what was his.

Chuck can't hold in a needy whine at the sight of him, Raleigh's eyes shooting to his in surprise before the Alpha quickly rushed to him looking for any injuries. Feeling a gentle touch to his bottom lip, Chuck winches at the pain but couldn’t break eye contact afraid if he did Raleigh would disappear.

“Are you ok?” 

Chuck nodded, entranced by the different shades of blue in Raleigh’s eyes. Softly breathing his name, Chuck reaches forward grabbing Raleigh’s sweater while touching the tip of his tongue to the Alphas thumb. Groaning Raleigh instantly closed what little distance remained between them and the wall. 

“Shit.” Raleigh mumbled into Chuck’s neck, burrowing his nose deeper into the Omega’s scent. “Your trying to kill me.”

Chuck was in nirvana, Raleigh was scenting him! Whimpering with his need Chuck tried pulling Raleigh even closer but a groan from behind them caused the Alpha to jerk away from his reach.

“We..” Raleigh cleared his throat. “We need to get you somewhere safe.” Refusing to meet his eyes this time the Alpha looked up and down the corridor to make sure they were still alone. 

Chuck looked down at his feet dejectedly. For a moment he’d forgotten that Raleigh didn’t like him and already had a mate. For a moment Chuck had believed the Alpha he’d wanted for years could actually want him back, too. 

“T-thanks, but I’ll be fine on my own. There’s a safe room not to far from here already prepared.” He felt Raleigh’s eyes on him but kept his own locked on the ground turning to continue walking down the corridor shakily.

“Fuck.. Wait! At least let me help you to the safe room.” Raleigh called after him, jogging to catch up. Chuck shrugged off the offered help feeling humiliated enough by the rejection, but after the second time his legs give out Raleigh sighed, using years of kwoon training to quickly manoeuvre the Omega into a carry.

“Hey! Put me down!” Chuck yelled finally meeting Raleigh’s eyes to glare at the Alpha.

“No, how much further is it?” Chuck ignores the question trying to break away but his strength had all but evaporated and his traitorous body moved in closer to the warm body instead of away. Resigning to his fate Chuck went slack burrowing his head into the soft wool of Raleigh’s sweater.

“Not far, it’s on the left side, red door with keypad n’ metal frame.” His words starting to slur at the end as he nuzzled into the intoxicating auroma of vanilla and fresh mint. The arms that held him tightened before Raleigh stopped moving all together.

“What’s the code?”

“11, 98, 10, 17.” 

“Wait, isn’t that..?” The question trailed off and Chuck grumbled as he was jostled around until Raleigh could reach the keypad. The sound of locks receding had Raleigh raising an eyebrow before the door popped open allowing the Alpha to push his way inside. “Holy shit! How long are you planning to stay down here for?” Raleigh asked as he examined the room and the horde of supplies.

“Eight.” Chuck whispered quietly into Raleigh’s sweater half hoping the Alpha wouldn’t hear him.

“Eight days!”

Raleigh sounded pissed and Chuck huffed. “Heats expected to take from four to six days because of suppressing so many including my first.” For a moment Raleigh’s grip tightened around him and Chuck wondered if he’d said the wrong thing, but Raleigh sighed. Walking over to lay him gently on the bed Raleigh sat on the mattress looking down at him.

“How do you know people won’t enter or you leave in that time?” Meaning what’s to stop you letting Alphas in or seeking one out when the heat becomes to much alone. 

Chuck frowned, annoyed Becket was questioning his will power even though he'd been doing the very same thing. “Once closed the doors automatically lock from the outside for eight days unless the code is used and only I know the code..” Chuck paused, “And now you.”

Chuck watched in confusion as Raleigh’s hand clenched in the bedspread. “So if you get hurt no one will know.” It wasn’t a question but Chuck nodded anyway. 

Raleigh moved to get up and Chuck felt a wave of panic suddenly hit him. Sitting up quickly he shot his hand out to grab onto Raleigh’s arm waiting a second for the dizziness to recede.

“Chuck wha-“ 

Not letting him finish, Chuck tugged hard enough to send Raleigh slightly of balance and back onto the bed, arms either side of the Omega. Weaving his other hand into the Alpha’s hair so he couldn’t back away, Chuck hesitantly touched his lips to Raleigh’s. 

Moving back slightly to nuzzle along the Alpha’s jawline, Chuck took a shaky breath unable to meet the Alpha’s eyes. Feeling the arms move from the bed, Chuck contained a quiet whimper preparing for the shove and rejection. Instead feeling his head being moved back into position as Raleigh brought their mouths back together, tongue licking along his bottom lip. Chuck opened immediately on a moan allowing Raleigh’s hand on his jaw to guide him into a better position. Suddenly Raleigh surged forward deepening the kiss while urging him back into the mattress, twisting his own body so he was kneeling above Chuck.

Chuck tried to bring Raleigh down against him but the Alpha resisted so he moved on to sliding a hand up under the Alpha’s sweater. Pushing it up while running fingers against well defined abs Chuck tugged insistently on the article of clothing when it was halted from coming all the way off by Raleigh’s arms. Breaking the kiss to whine in frustration, Chuck avoided all attempts at restarting the kiss till Raleigh sighed and sat back to rip off his sweater. Throwing said clothing at the Omega, Raleigh glared down at him half heartedly.

“Happy now?” Chuck smirked causing Raleigh to roll his eyes before leaning back down expectantly. Still grinning into the kiss Chuck racked his nails lightly down Raleigh’s back but paused upon realising the Alpha had left his singlet on. Grin dropping slightly as he tried to figure a way around the new obstacle but unwilling to breakaway so soon, Chuck moved his hands forward along ribs and abs. Just as he reached Raleigh's waist band and teased fingers underneath the Alpha froze before suddenly ripping himself away from the needy Omega.

Confused, Chuck whimpered reaching out for the Alpha. Swallowing on what was sure to be embarrassing declarations and pleading, Chuck fought the haze of desire to take in Raleigh. Back stiff, Raleigh was slightly shaking, fist clenched so tight they were white. And was that growling?

"Raleigh?" Chuck asked hesitantly. Raleigh moved quickly to the door and Chuck panicked. "Don't go! Please!" 

Raleigh halted, hand on the door. Speaking over his shoulder unwilling to look back the Alpha spoke through clenched teeth. "I.. I’m sorry."

Then he was gone, leaving Chuck with the faint feeling he'd imagined the whole thing. The silence was suffocating drawing attention to his quivering body, desire clenching in his lower belly unbearable. 

Fuck, it was boiling in here! Pulling at suffocating cloths, Chuck ripped off his shirt throwing it away, his pants following immediately after. Wiping sweat out of his eyes, Chuck considered the need to relieve some of the pent up desire and soon. 

Chuck hesitantly trailed a hand down his own chest. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like he hadn’t jacked off before, hell he was a healthy 21 year old for Christ sake! Some days he needed to more then once, never mind those days were more frequent now a certain Jaeger pilot had returned. 

The thought of the Alpha sent a shiver of excitement through him and Chuck wrapped a hand around his painfully interested cock. Stroking up and over the head he rubbed a thumb teasingly over the slit. Nothing.

Chuck frowned, tightening his hand in a way that usually drove him closer to the edge, speeding up his strokes. Still nothing. Sure it felt good but it did nothing to dampen or alight his desire.

Glaring down at his traitorous cock, Chuck found himself regretting turning down that Alpha earlier. If he couldn’t even get himself off at the start off his heat he was so screwed when it’d hit the middle most intense days. Chuck internally kicked himself for not having considered this problem earlier. 

It dawned on him in that moment just how brutal the next few days would be. An hour in and he’s already hallucination a very believable Raleigh, blacked out and reimagined events, and found out that his own touch wasn’t good enough to even get a rise from his stubborn body. 

Thunking his head back on the pillow with a groan Chuck was suddenly hit by a familiar scent. Turning in the direction it seemed to be coming from Chuck blinked in confusion. Raleigh’s sweater lay next to his pillow where it’d landed after the Alpha threw it at him, in his fantasy.. 

Wiggling closer to sniff at it Chuck closed his eyes on a deep moan. Unable to hold himself back from rolling over Chuck nuzzled his face deeper into the soft wool. Unconsciously starting to rub his whole body against the comforter slowly.

Finally he started to feel something easing inside him. Though the desire remained like a heavy weight within his stomach, Chuck felt his temperature become more manageable, breathing evening out. Keeping his rocking gradual Chuck made the most of the interlude knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold off forever.

Biting his lip as a image flashed through his mind Chuck drew a knee up towards his chest, timidly touching a finger to his leaking and swollen entrance. He’d never touched himself there before it’d always seemed more of a turn off then on. Shifting at the unusual and not entirely pleasant sensation, Chuck slowly pushed his finger inside wiggling it around experimentally. A sharp spike of desire suddenly hit him and Chuck ground down into the comforter reflexively. Using his free hand Chuck fisted the abandon sweater bringing it to his mouth for a large inhale.

Adding another finger Chuck picked up the pace, sloppy in his rush for more. Thoughts chaotic with his need, Chuck imagined Raleigh’s fingers instead of his own. The Alpha showing dominance through the claiming.

"Fuck."

Chuck froze at the unfamiliar voice withdrawing his fingers in fright, but a hand closed around his wrist pushing them back in quickly.

"No, don't stop." The voice whispered rough with desire. Coarse hands using his own fingers to penetrate deeper into his aching entrance. Chuck whined into the sweater losing control of his traitorous body as it greedily pushed back to meet the fingers willingly. "I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you start without me."

It took a moment for his foggy brain to process this, quivering with desire at the realisation of who was manipulating his body into such sweet ecstasy.

"Raleigh, please."

Chuck heard Raleigh groan before the bed dipped behind him and he felt heat all along his back. "What Chuck? Tell me what you want me to do to you.” The Alpha breathed in his ear.

“Anything... everything.” He pleaded between gasps of air. “Don’t care.. just want you.. only you.. Raleigh.”

“You like me.” It wasn’t a question but Chuck nodded anyway, keeping his head buried in the Alpha’s sweater fearing the rejection he’d see on the others face. The coarse hand let go off his wrist to stroke at his cheek softly. “Chuck, look at me.” Raleigh’s voice was soft but insistent and Chuck found himself cautiously opening his eyes, twisting to look up at the Alpha. Raleigh stared into his eyes expression serious, giving nothing away. 

“Will you accept me as your mate?”

Eyes widening in shock, Chuck stared up at the Alpha he’d worshipped for half his life and in love with for months, speechless. Did he just..? Finally getting enough control over his body Chuck nodded unable to speak. 

Raleigh smiled, quickly moving in to claim his lips. The angle was awkward but Raleigh guided him into a deeper kiss with the hand on his jaw. After a thorough kiss that stole Chuck’s breath away, he felt Raleigh pull back but kept his eyes closed holding onto the moment a little longer. Raleigh gave him one last peck on the lips before he was gone. 

Chuck frowned at the sudden cool air hitting his back, beginning to turn around to see what was going on when hands wrapped around his hips lifting them slightly. A second of hot breath on his fingers was the only warning Chuck got before a tongue twisted around them, teasing at his entrance. 

Crying out at the new sensation Chuck slumped back into the bedding, only the Alpha’s firm hands keeping his hips in place. Feeling the tongue follow his fingers inside Chuck whimpered at the slightly painful stretch. Raleigh wait until Chuck adjusted before wiggling and wrapping his tongue around the fingers inside him. It was a silent request that Chuck happily complied to, hoping he could get back the pleasure from moments ago. 

With Raleigh’s guidance his fingers found something within him that had Chuck seeing stars. “Fuck! Raleigh, more!” He begged. “Please, Alpha!”

He felt Raleigh’s groan along his fingers as it pushed insistently at the bundle of nerves driving Chuck insane. Raleigh withdrew his tongue after a few more strokes, panting heavily against Chuck’s lower back.

“Lube?” Raleigh managed to growl out once his breathing had steadied. Shivering again at the dominant Alpha tone Chuck reached out blindly for the bedside table, Raleigh joined him in the search. 

It was as he stretched over him that Chuck first felt it, Raleigh’s cock poking at his lower back. Without any consulting with his brain Chuck withdrew the fingers from his entrance grabbing at the thing he wanted so badly inside him. Raleigh froze in his search to jerk his hips forward as Chuck tightened his grip, giving a couple experimental pulls before lifting his ass higher in the air. The next jerk of Raleigh’s hips skimmed along his ass crack teasing at his entrance and Chuck grinned smugly as the Alpha groaned, burrowing his head in Chuck’s neck.

“Shit, if you keep that up I’ll never find the lube.” Raleigh breathed into the back of his neck. Pouting slightly, Chuck released the impressive length after giving one last teasing squeeze to the knot starting to form.

“Better hurry it up then, mate.”

Kissing his shoulder where the mating bite would go just to see Chuck squirm, Raleigh followed his advice picking up the search for lube. With a pleased sound the Alpha pulled the bottle free unscrewing it to cover both his fingers and cock, the later causing Chuck to huff when it stopped the teasing friction around his entrance.

Raleigh didn’t make him wait long before sinking two lubed fingers inside. It felt so much better then his own, Chuck found himself rocking back as Raleigh scissored them to stretch him further.

“Damn it, Ray! Fuck me already!” Chuck groaned out tired of waiting. A deeper part of him knew his impatience had more to do with insecurity that Raleigh would change his mind last minute, but Chuck ignored it raising his upper body so he was on all fours.

He felt Raleigh withdraw his fingers and fisted his own into the bedding in anticipation, only to hear a solid smack to his ass shortly followed by a not entirely painful sting. “So demanding! Don’t you know all good things come to those who wait?” Raleigh teased and Chuck could just hear the bastard’s smirk. Throwing a glare back at the Alpha he was rewarded with a piercing thrust, releasing a pained whimper when the tip of Raleigh’s cock forced its way into his tight hole.

Raleigh stroked a comforting hand along his spin not moving any further inside. “You okay?”

Taking a shaky breath, Chuck nodded. He was unsure what hurt more this or surviving the nuclear bomb at the breach. Slowly Raleigh eased further inside while continuing to rub soothing patterns all over Chuck’s back. The further he was breached the more Chuck craved until the pain was replaced with a deep instinctual need as the Alpha bottomed out. Again Raleigh paused to allow him to adjust but this time Chuck was having none of it, clenching around the thick length inside him.

“Come on, Ray. I’m not gonna fuckin’ break.”

“But I might if you don’t fuckin’ stop that.” Raleigh groaned hands digging into Chuck’s hips painfully. Chuck tried rocking but Raleigh’s hands tightened even more on his hips stilling him and causing a whine of impatience. Raleigh thrust in answer withdrawing only slightly before sliding back into place. 

It felt so good but not nearly enough. “Harder.” Chuck demanded imaging Raleigh rolling his eyes at him.

“Shoulda known you’d be a bossy bottom.” Raleigh huffed, annoyed. “Guess I’ll have to fix that.” This time Raleigh withdrew almost all the way before thrusting in hard nearly causing Chuck’s arms to collapse as pleasure shot through his body unexpectedly. Chuck couldn’t even groan as all air was punched from his lungs with the next thrust, then another and another. Hanging his head Chuck let the Alpha take over, for the first time entrusting complete control to another.

With each thrust back inside Chuck felt the Alpha’s knot growing, filling him with sweet anticipation of what would happen once it fully expanded. There was something else though that caught Chuck’s attention, a feeling of intense longing. He wasn’t sure how but Chuck just knew it was Raleigh, filling a part of his mind he hadn’t been aware of until that moment. They were drawing together crystal clear in a way so unlike the drift which was muted and cold. Chuck wished his dad, anyone, had told him how perfect it would feel. 

Chuck found himself wishing he could see Raleigh in those last moments as his climax built and their mating would be complete. As if readying his mind, a not completely ludicrous idea anymore, Raleigh suddenly pulled all the way out.

“Roll over.” He panted, helping Chuck onto his back and into position before slamming his way back inside. Chuck grabbed fistfuls of the Alpha’s damp hair guiding him roughly into a demanding kiss. Raleigh growled into it, teasing his knot at Chuck’s entrance now but never pushing that last part inside. 

At the peak of his pleasure but unable to tumble over the edge, Chuck dug nails into the Alpha’s flexing muscles braking the kiss on a whine. “Raleigh com-“

With one final thrust Raleigh forced his way in completely, bitting down on the junction between Chuck’s neck and shoulder. Chuck howled as his world exploded in bright light and unbearable emotion. Raleigh’s knot grew until it sealed them in place and Chuck felt an unusual hot sensation as he was filled from the inside. Twitching as the Alpha licked at the sensitive bite, Chuck tried to steady his thoughts past his thundering heart beat.

Raleigh lifted his head to look down at where they were locked together only to freeze when they’re eyes caught. Chuck was drawn in, entranced by what he saw above him. Raleigh was breathing heavy, sweat sticking hair to his forehead, staring back at Chuck in awe. Eyes still locked with his own, Raleigh slowly lowered himself to his elbows, arms either side of Chuck’s head. He was so close, Chuck brought his hand up unintentionally dragging it along Raleigh’s chest causing the Alpha above him to quiver but not break eye contact. Hesitantly he touched Raleigh’s cheek and finally their gaze shattered as Raleigh closed his eyes leaning into the hand to nuzzle and kiss his palm. 

“My Omega.” And my Alpha, Chuck smiled as a wave of joy rushed through him at the thought.

“My mate.” Raleigh’s eyes shot open to stare at him in surprise. “Well, that’s usually what this means.” Chuck winched as he prodded around the bite mark curiously before a hand around his wrist stopped him. 

“Would you stop that.” Raleigh huffed in annoyance, but the smile he couldn't keep off his face told Chuck another story. 

"Make me." Smirking in challenge, Chuck wiggled his hand in the Alpha's grasp. Raleigh responded with a shallow thrust causing Chuck's head to fly back on a moan when his inner walls were over stillulated.

"Th-that's just playin' dirty." Chuck felt Raleigh's grin against his neck as the Alpha kissed and lightly nipped at the untouched side.

"Don't hear much complaining." Raleigh followed with another shallow thrust.

"Th-at's cause I-I'm in heat, dumbass." Chuck groan feeling the need growing again.

Raleigh paused looking behind him. "Dumbass? I thought it was cute?" 

Using the hand not bound by the Alpha, Chuck reached behind him to grab at the ass pulling it forward in a harder thrust feeling the knot inside him move gloriously.

"F-fuck... yeah. That's one sexy ass, mate."

"Damn, your insatiable." Raleigh growled.

"Again in heat, love."

Raleigh froze above him and Chuck brought his head back down to glare. "Hey! Wha-" 

"You love me?" Chuck's eyes widened when he realised his mistake quickly looking away. Shit, why'd he have to go n' say that for! "Chuck?"

Nervously biting at his lip, Chuck nodded. Raleigh shifted above him and Chuck couldn't help glancing at the Alpha out of the corner of his eye. Raleigh had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face as he darted down to place a kiss at the corner of Chuck's mouth. 

"Chuck, you've gotta be one of the most annoying, childish-"

"Hey!" Chuck huffed in outrage turning back to glare up at the Alpha.

"-assholes I've ever met." Raleigh paused facing turning fond. "But you brought me back from the darkness I'd fallen into after..." The Alpha took a deep breath. "After Yancy. God help me, you drive me crazy but I love you, too."

Chuck was silent in his shock. But.. "But Mako?"

Raleigh's head cocked to the side reminding Chuck of a confused puppy. "Mako? What about Ma-" Raleigh cut himself off as realisation dawned on his face and with it Chuck's dread. This was it, the moment Raleigh realised his mistake, Chuck thought bitterly. "Oh, Chuck. You thought..?" 

Looking away again in shame Chuck mentally kicked himself. "Shit, I'm an idiot! She tried to warn me and I didn't listen!" Chuck heard Raleigh muttering to himself angrily and couldn't hide his winch. The angry muttering halted above him as Raleigh sighed. "I thought you knew... Chuck, Mako already has a mate." 

Chuck looked up at the Alpha in shock. "But, I..?"

"We never corrected the rumours because it kept everyone off my back till I could grow the courage to approach you." Raleigh frowned. "Almost laid out a few Alpha's that propositioned you, though. Can't bel-"

Chuck had to speak up to cut off Raleigh's rambling. "But, earlier you..?" Raleigh raised an eyebrow in question. "Why did you leave?"

"Well, first to deliver that piece of shit that jumped you in the corridor to the Marshal." To Chuck's amazement Raleigh started to blush. "And then to ask Herc for his blessing."

Chuck blinked unsure how he should react to that. "You went to the ol’ man to handover that Alp-" Raleigh growled and Chuck quickly reiterated. "Sorry, piece of shit." Raleigh nodded. "Then just asked for..?" Chuck trailed off as Raleigh nodded again.

"Actually it kinda all makes sense now." It was Chuck's turn to look confused. "When I asked, your Dad actually hugged me and I swear he was holding back tears." Raleigh looked like he was in awe as he thought back on the memory. 

Chuck found himself smiling up at the dork. "Yeah, the PPDC have been riding him pretty hard to agree on a political pairing for me." Raleigh looked down at him in outrage.

"But, they can't..! They wouldn't..!" Chuck grinned as the Alpha got more worked up before those eyes changed into something more intense focusing back on him. "Well, now they can't touch you. Your mine." The last part was growled possessive. 

Chuck smirked. "Yep, all yours for another.." He checked the clock over the closed door. "Seven days, twenty two hours, seventeen minutes and thirty four seconds."

Raleigh's bad mood shattered as he caught on to what Chuck meant. "Eight days with out any interruptions just the two of us?" He verified and Chuck nodded. Raleigh's own smirk joined Chuck's "However will we entertain ourselves?"

"Oh, I gotta few ideas." Chuck breathed against the Alpha's lips.

"Yeah?" Raleigh breathed back before crashing their lips together in a toe curling kiss.

————-

When they emerged eight days later, the newly mated pair were greater by a beaming yet smug Mako, amused Nick, “Mako’s mate.” Raleigh informed him. And much to Chuck’s chagrin, a balling Marshal who looked like a proud mother hen.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know what the door code numbers were reference to?


End file.
